Blossom in WonderLand
by Mysterious Personal Paranoia
Summary: What happens when Blossom visits WonderLand and finds out that she must help DeeDee the white queen? Well then a whole lot of action, friendship and romance will take place. this is a PPGD/Alice in wonderland AU crossover, and I don't own anything. R
1. Down the Rabbit hole

_Blossom in Wonder Land_

Flash Back

"Was it that dream again Blossom?" asked my dad who was sitting on my bed next to me. "yes" I replied hiding underneath my blanket. He smiled a bit and asked "Well what was it about this time?" I looked at him for a few minutes, silence filled the room before I finally replied "Well…there's a Blue and gray cat that can talk and disappear." He looked at me a bit astonished before asking "Go on?" I cleared my throat a bit and said

"Then there's a mad hatter who has beautiful blue eyes, and a boy that yells at you if your late." He smiled warmly at me and asked "Is that a bad thing?" I shook my head 'no' and replied " The worst part is, is that there's a girl with red hair, she's very greedy and her favorite thing to say is 'off with there heads…she also has a black knight who wears a red cape and has a black heart shaped eye patch…and they have a beast called a Jabbawaky, Jub Jub bird, and a BanditSnatcher and they send them to hurt all the villagers." He still smiled warmly as he replied "Well its just a dream…so if it ever happens again then just pinch yourself" he said as he gave me a pinch on the shoulder…"Ouch!" I said as he laughed a bit. I laughed along with him and we laughed like that for a few minutes. As I then asked "Have I gone mad?" His smile quickly vanished as he placed his hand over my head and said "I'm afraid so. You've gone mad, completely bonkers but let me tell you something…the best people in life always are."

End Flash Back

I was brought out of my thoughts by my sister Bubbles asking "Blossom are you okay?" I shook my head and replied "Yes just thinking is all." She giggled a bit and asked "Is it Lord Brick your thinking of or the boy with blue eyes?" the thought of Lord Brick being in my thoughts made me sick but when the thought of that boy with blue eyes made my cheeks heat up. She giggled even more and asked "Was I right?" I shook my head 'no' and said "It was that dream again. I've been having that same dream ever sense I was a little girl…is that normal?" I asked my sister. She looked at me confusedly for a few minutes before saying "I'm not sure, but we better go meet mom before she gets really mad."

I nodded in agreement and we quickly got dressed and made our way to see Ms. Keen our mother. She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. We quickly ran down them and where now at our mother's side. She smiled at us and turned to Bubbles and said "Lord James is out side waiting for you." I heard Bubbles give out a soft shriek in excitement and ran outside. Our mother then yelled out to her "Say hello then get in the cart we have a party to go to today!" Bubbles nodded her head in agreement and quickly shut the door behind her. My mother then turned to me and said "Today is a very special day. There's a surprise for you too." I tilted my head to the left a little in confusion. "A surprise?" I asked. She nodded and said "Go into my room and there should be a gift for you there." I was still confused but I figured that what ever it was that I'd find out when I got there. So I quickly made my way threw a large hallway then into another. When I finally made way into my mother's room I saw on the bed was a bright pink dress with dark red trimmings on the sleeves and on the bottom. There was also a bright red sash that when around the waste. It was beautiful.

I walked over to the beautiful dress and picked it up. There was a note on it that said

'To Blossom,

On your special day I give you a dress that I wear when I met your father.

From your beloved Mother,'

I smiled and quickly put on my new dress…there was pink stockings with them to but I hated to wear them but I did like the color. Still I would not be caught dead wearing them. I walked over to a near by mirror and looked at my reflection. The dress fitted me perfectly It also complemented my eyes as they seemed to have matched the color of my dress. I looked around to see if there was anything else that was suppose to go with the dress. I found another note that laid on a pier of red boots with black hearts on them. I slipped them on and made my way back to my mother.

I was at the top of the stairs that lead down to the lobby. I saw my mother down there and it seemed that she was talking to Mr. Jack our gardener. I began to make my way down the stairs. My shoes made a soft tapping noise when they hit the white tiled stairs. My mom looked over to me and smiled. Mr. Jack left as my mom made her way over to me. "Blossom darling how do you like your new outfit?" she asked as she smiled warmly at me. I twirled around a bit before I stopped myself and replied "I love it and the shoes thanks mom." I then hugged her to show how thankful I was, she then pushed me back a bit. Her hands where resting on my shoulders as she then said "That's not all." she then placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a white heart shaped charm necklace. She then took one step close to me and placed it around my neck.

It fitted perfectly but before I could say anything the clock bell rang. Showing that it was now 12pm. My mom then quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her as we made our way outside. Outside was a large cart the was being pulled by two white horses. Bubbles was with Lord James. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was one of the many people I disliked the most.

We waited till the horses finally stopped and calmed down a bit before we made our way into the cart. Bubbles and Seth went in first and shortly after me and mine and Bubbles mother followed. Once we were all in the cart it began to move. We were heading to Lord Brick's place. I disliked them all but Sir Boomer. He was the only one with a kind heart and I still remember Bubbles saying that she would want to date him but ever sense Sir Butch told her that she was wasting her time she just gave up and went with someone named James.

"Your not wearing your stockings, your not properly dressed." Complained my mother as she gave me a stern look. I looked back at her and asked "Proper? If thy decreed that a cod fish was proper to wear would you wear one?" She huffed a bit and seemed rather made at me as she said "Blossom not now. Today is a very special day." I looked away from her and said under my breath "well to me wearing stockings is like wearing a cod fish on my head."

Bubbles giggled a bit at my joke but then our mother glared at her and gave her 'stop-it-or else' look. Bubbles stopped immediately and the rest of the way there was silent not a single soul talked. It took us at least three hours before we finally made it there. There was two gentle men waiting at the mansions gate. 'They must there to check who's suppose to be at the party' I thought to myself, but again my thoughts were interrupted by my mother saying "Well here we are." I turned to her and then I looked out the window of the cart and sighed. There mansion was impressive but I hated coming here. We pulled up next to the gate and the two boys opened the door to help us out of the cart. They first helped Bubbles and me out then our mother and lord James.

Then one of the boys opened the gate and escorted us in. Our mom quickly pulled me and my sister along with her as we made our way into the mansion and past the lobby to the back yard where the party was being held. I saw Lord Brick, Sir Boomer, and Sir Butch. Out of the corner of my eye however I saw Lord James sneak off with a white haired girl. I was about to follow him to but someone grabbed me by the hand and turned me around to face them. It was Lord Brick…he was the eldest of the boys, he had bright red eyes and wear a red and black outfit. He had long orange hair that he kept in a pony tail and also was not wearing his red hat today. He was most likely told by his mother not to.

"So Ms. Utonium its been a while sense we've last seen each other." He said with the most stupidest smile. 'It has been a while sense we've last seen and I want to keep it like that' I thought to myself but I said "It has been a long time but I've been doing well, how about you?" He smiled a little more and pulled me over a place were everyone was dancing. He placed my hand the one he was holding on his shoulder and he grabbed my left hand and held it in his own while his right hand he wrapped around my waste.

But that wasn't the end of my nightmare, a slow song began to play and everyone left the floor only leaving me and Brick up here alone. I wanted to flee but I could not. It would be highly rude and would disgrace my family name. So I simple had to make due. I sighed a bit which caught Lord Brick's attention as he asked "Is there something wrong?" I looked him in the eyes and said "Yes, you see I'm really tired and I didn't get much rest." He looked at me oddly and then asked "Was it that dream that everyone talks about?" I nodded my head to show that he was right as he then said "Your mother always talked about you and you silly little fantasies. If you must rest then rest but do try and stop dreaming of stupid little animal's that can talk. I don't want to be questioned by people." He then let me go and I walked away from him. 'Talk about the no good stupid bossy-' I thought but I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I saw a black rabbit with blue eyes…he seemed to also be wearing cloths. He looked at me for a few minutes before he motioned me to follow him.

He then ran into the rose garden. I followed after him but as he continued to run I came across my sister Bubbles. She was sitting on a chair. Her hair was let down as she fanned herself. "Bubbles, where is lord James?" I asked. She quickly turned to me and said "I'm not sure. If you see him tell him where I am." I nodded in agreement and asked "Did you see a b lack rabbit go by here?" Bubbles looked at me oddly and replied "No why did it come by here?"

I nodded again and looked around for any trace of it a luckily I found him. He was behind another rose bush. He motioned me to follow him as he pulled out a clock out of the pocket of his coat and showed me the time. I was so confused on how a little thing like him was so smart but I know I would find the answer if I just catch him. He lead me threw the maze of rose bushes and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lord James…I stopped to see what he was doing and my eyes grew wide in shock…I saw James kissing the white haired girl…there was no denying it, no way out of it…he was cheating on Bubbles…"JAMES!" I yelled out. He stopped immediately and looked at me. The white haired girl scurried away as James was left to explain. He wiped his mouth with a white tissue. Black lip stick was smeared all over the tissue.

"Oh Blossom she was just a friend. I was saying hello to her." he explained nervously. "Men like you sicken me. How dare you cheat on Bubbles." I said as I glared at him. He laughed nervously and said "Yes but could you really tell Bubbles? I mean she would never trust me again." I continued to glare at him as I said "Yes but I'm not the one going behind her back." he laughed a little more and said "Yes but think of how happy I make her. Do you really want to take her happiness away from her?"

Before I could reply to his question Lord Brick grabbed me by the arm and said "Come here I have something for you." He then dragged me along with him. I could see a smug smile on James face that made me want to punch him, but sadly it would ruin my family name. Brick loosened his grip on my arm and move his hand and grabbed my hand. We walked over to a small white platform and he got on one knee. He was now holding both of my hands and smiled a bit as he said "Blossom Utonium…" he looked into my eyes as I looked into his as he asked "Will you be my wife?" at that moment I wanted nothing more then to run away but I also knew that everyone wanted to marry him. To boost our families reputation. I didn't wish to marry him…

"Brick…you're a Lord. And everyone wants me to be your wife but I…" I stopped I wanted to scream to the heavens that 'Brick you're a heartless jerk who could never understand me' but I couldn't bring myself to do so. So I looked around for anything as a way out…and then I saw that black rabbit again. "I…I have to think for a bit." I said as I ran off the white platform and chased after the black rabbit wearing cloths.

We went by the rose bush maze into a forest, past a large bridge to a tree sitting by itself on a hill. He ran behind the tree and he seemed to have disappeared. I followed after him but when I got behind the tree all I saw was a large hole, it was to big for just a rabbit.

Curious I looked down into the hole and asked "Hello? Is anyone down there?" I looked a little closer but in a blink of an eye I had fallen down the hole. It was official this was not a ordinary rabbits hole. There was flying beds, piano's, book shelved, tea pots, cups, spoons, lanterns, and doors. I continued to fall to what seemed like forever, but finally it came to an end. I saw the ground coming closer and closer but as I made impacted my head hit the ground and the world around me turned dark.

(To be continued)

Disclamer: I don't own anything...

Please leave a FRIENDLY comment. Also there are other cartoon characters in here but its mostly just the PPG's and Alice in wonder Land but I hope you enjoy.


	2. Not real

Blossom in Wonder Land

After what seemed to be hour's I woke up. My Head throbbed for the impact of hitting the floor. I go to my knees and looked around. It seemed that I was in a kitchen. There was a table and on the table was a small bottle that seemed like some kind of drink or so. "Where am I?" I asked my self as I then got to my feet. 'Maybe I hit my head and this is just a dream.' I thought to myself. I continued to look around the room. There was every single shape and sized door in the room. I walked around to see if any of them where unlocked but I had no luck. I heard voices say 'You brought the wrong Blossom' and 'No I am more then sure she's the right one' I just ignored the voices and looked around, on the table I saw a key. I grabbed it and checked to see which door it belonged to and after a few minutes I finally found the right one. But it was to small for me. I turned back to the table to see that the small bottle was still there. I walked over to the table, placed down the key and picked up the bottle. There was a tab that said 'drink me'

"Odd who would ever say a thing like that?" I asked myself, but I new I would never get my answer. "It is a dream after all." I said to myself as I drank the strange liquid. It tasted so bad that it was hard to subscribe. I coughed as my eyes watered as well. My body then felt num and everything seemed to have grown bigger. Including my cloths. Luckily my under dress could still fit me. 'I really did like that dress' I said to my self but I quickly got over it and ran over to the small door. I tried to open it but it seemed to have locked its self. I sighed in annoyance and looked around for the key. Then I remembered that it was on the table.

I walked over to the table and tried to grab the key…but it was to high up. After 10 minutes I finally gave up. I sighed again in annoyance. 'I told you, you moron that's the wrong Blossom.' said a female voice. 'Give her a chance. Man your stubborn.' replied a male voice. I looked around but no one was here. 'Great just great…your going insane Blossom.' I thought to myself as I looked around on the ground. Next to one of the table legs however I found a case. In the case was a slice of cake that said on the top 'eat me.'

"How odd." I said to my self as I opened the case and eyed the cake. 'It is only a dream Blossom' I said to myself as I took a small bite. It tasted like spice cake. I was going to take another bite but my bones began to ache. I placed the cake back in the case and I got to my feet. Just as the world around me was once tall, it soon began to became much smaller. I continued to grow until my head hit the ceiling. I winced from the pain but quickly kneeled down next to the table and placed the key in my hand. I then drank the bottle of mysterious liquid and coughed a bit from the taste. I then began to shrink, but I was now the right size to go threw the door. I unlocked the door and it opened on its own.

Outside there was a beautiful forest. The steps where covered in vines from the plants around them. Strange creature where also flying around the forest. The looked like small horses and dragons but with the wings of flies. "Curious things" I said to myself as I continued to walk around.

"I told you she's the right Blossom." said a male voice. I turned my attention to the ground to see a white rabbit with green eyes, a black door mouse with darker green eyes and two boys standing behind them. They where the same height but one had red hair while the other had black.

"I'm still not convinced." said the door mouse as she glared at me. "No she is I'm more then sure." replied the white rabbit.

"What's going on and who are you, if I may ask?" I said looking at all of them.

"My names Danny" said the rabbit as he then pointed to the door mouse and said "And this is Buttercup."

"And I'm Brad and he's Tuck." Said the boy with red hair as he pointed to the boy with black.

"Ya and I'm Tuck and he's Brad." repeated the black haired boy. I tilted my head in confusion but then asked "Has anyone seen a black rabbit go by here?"

The white rabbit stepped forward and said "Yes that would be me." I looked at him a bit. 'He's wearing the same cloths as the Black one but…' I then asked "Then how come you aren't black?" He laughed a bit and said "Well this is Under land, anything is possible."

'Oh ya this is a dream' I thought to myself as Buttercup said "I still say she's the wrong Blossom." I looked at them confusedly and said "How can I be the wrong Blossom if this is my dream?" They all looked at me in disbelief until Danny said "Lets take her to see Absulum he'll know if it's the real Blossom or not."

"Exactly He'll know who you are." said one of the flowers. 'This dream keeps getting weirder and weirder' I thought to myself but before I new it Brad grabbed my arm and said "I'll escort you." and then Tuck grabbed my other arm and said "No I'll escort" they then began to pull me back and forth. They pulled so hard that it felt that my arms where going to be pulled out of there sockets. "Dude. You can both take her to Absulum." said Danny as he ran ahead of them.

"are they always like this?" I asked. Danny nodded and replied "Only when we have guest."

We walked for a few hours and Brad and Tuck continued to fight or played 'eye spy'. It continued to be like this for an hour or so until we finally got to Absulum's place.

"You better be the right Blossom if you know what's good for you." said Buttercup as Danny glared at her for a bit then turned to me and said "Ladies first." I walked past a few large leaves before I made my way into the what seemed to be a room surrounded by large mushrooms and on the biggest one was a large blue caterpillar. There was blue smoke every where, but the strangest thing was, was that he was smoking.

"Who are you?" he asked. I cleared my throat and asked "Absulum?" He continued to smoke as he replied "No your not Absulum I'm Absulum but the question here is, who are you?"  
He then puffed blue smoke at me. I coughed a bit but replied "Blossom." He looked surprised but then said "We shall see bring out Eraculum." Then Brad and Tuck came in with what looked like a scroll. They placed it on a mushroom and opened up the scroll. It showed a picture of what looked like all of us sitting down and reading the scroll. It fascinated me at how detailed the drawings where. "Show her Fratiouce day" said Absulum. "Fratiouce what?" I asked as Brad explained "Fratioce day is the day you slay the Jabawaky." I looked at him confusedly for a bit before Tuck said "Here, See? that's you and that monster is the Jabawaky" I looked at the picture a bit. It was a person with very long hair holding a sword and she seemed as if she was battling a dragon. 'That can't be me…could it? No I don't slay.' I told my self as I repeated "That's not me."

"See I told you." said Buttercup. Danny gave a slight huff and turned to Absulum and asked "Please is she or is she not the right Blossom?" Absulum made another puff of blue smoke and replied "Not hardly." then he disappeared. Brad and Tuck pulled me a few yards away from Absulum's home and we where now in a mushroom like forest. "How dare you impersonate Blossom, you ought to be ashamed of your self" said one of the flowers as it glared at me. "and I was so sure of you too." said Danny as he sighed.

"I don't mean to be the wrong Blossom." I apologized but then an Idea came to mind "Wait…this is all just a dream…I'm going to wake up now and I won't see you." I said as I closed my eyes and pinched myself. I winced from the pain but I hoped that I would wake up.

(To be continued)

I went back and re-read this story and realized that material was missing and luckily I went back to fix it. (Thank god this story is also on my deviantART page.) anyways let me know if there are spelling errors or something like that...


	3. The cat

Blossom in Wonder Land

Chapter 3: The Hatter and the Hare

I winced from the pain but I hoped that I would wake up. As I opened my eyes I found that I was still dreaming. "Odd. Pinching normally works" I said to myself till Buttercup said "I could stab you with my sword." she then pulled a sowing needle, ran over and stabbed my foot. "Ouch!" I said as I winced from the pain. 'that's odd…It should have worked' I thought to myself until I heard a loud roar in the distance. I turned to see where the sound was coming from and in the distance was a large white creature with two horns, it was covered in white fur except for the brown arrow that started from his head and ended at his beaver like tail. Its under belly was also not covered in fur, but he had pure black eyes that gave off a terrifying glare.

"The Banditsnatcher!" yelled Brad and Tuck in unison. Everyone then began to run. Brad grabbed me by the arm and dragged me along with him. Behind the great beast was an arm of knights. They seemed almost like poker cards with spears, swords and nets. They ran after us. As we continued to run a brownish white dodo bird ran up next to me, Brad, and Tuck. He had glasses on and a light brown coat on as well. "Otto?" asked Brad as we continued to run.

"Listen! Take her to the Hare and the hatter! They'll know what to do and hurry!"

Right before he could say any more a red knight caught him in a net. I looked behind me to see that Danny had also had been captured. Buttercup had vanished and the Banditsnatcher was chasing after us. Then Brad and Tuck let go of me and split up. I was left by myself as I continued to run. The Banditsnatcher was getting closer and closer. I made my way out of the mushroom forest when it hit me…'this is a dream. So it can't hurt me' I thought to myself as I turned to the great beast as it ran up to me and roared. I tired to not show fear but in reality I was shaking with fear.

'what is she doing?' a voice asked but I just ignored it and focused on the beast. It roared again, and I wanted nothing more then to run but I whispered to myself "it can't hurt me, can't hurt me." over and over again until I heard Buttercup say "Get out of there you stupid girl!" I looked to see her run towards the Banditsnacher and jump up on its head. She then pulled out her sowing needle and pocked it in the eye. She then pulled it out. It was gross but before I could react the Banditsnacher scratch my arm. I winced from the pain but I took his moment of shock and pain to my advantage and ran away. I was now completely out of the woods and I soon met up with Brad and Tuck who were sitting on the grass. I glared at them a bit and said "You ditched me." Brad rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks dusted with a light pink color as he explained "Well It was a Banditsnatcher there one of the greatest beast feared besides the Jabberyywaky of course."

"ya and you can't believe that we would risk our necks for someone that isn't the real Blossom." said Tuck as he got to his feet and walked over to me. Brad got to his feet as well and said "We have to visit the hare and the hatter." I tilted my head to the left in confusion and asked "The who?"

"The March Hare and the Mad hatter." explained Tuck as he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me along with him. Brad followed behind him as we traveled to who knows where. We traveled for hours until we came to a tree that was in the middle of know where and seemed to have two arms. Both with a sign on it that lead to different directions. "Lets go west" said Tuck as he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me with him but only to have Brad grab my other arm and say "NO we go east" they began to fight again but this time it was what direction we would go. I was being pulled back and forth between the two boys. It felt as if my arms would have fallen off at any minute. They continued to fight until a loud sound echoed threw the mountains that where a good few hundred miles away. The noise almost sounded bird like. I looked in the sky for any sign of what it could be and soon enough I saw that it was a large bird that had white and black feathers. It was flying right at us. 'duck Blossom' a voice in my head told me. The large bird flew at us and as soon as it was close enough I ducked. But sadly it had grabbed Brad and Tuck. "Brad! Tuck!" I yelled out but it was to late…the bird had gone east. 'It a dream so they should be fine' I thought to myself as I got to my feet and headed west.

As I headed west I soon found myself in another forest. It was eyrir and rather mysterious. It was shrouded in mist and the trees where so tall that it blocked out the sun's light. I continued to walk though the forest until someone said "Looks like you've run into something with wicked claws." I turned around to see a black cat with green eyes that where starring right at me.

Before I could ask who he was he vanished. I stayed there in shock for a bit till he reappeared next to me and asked "Tell me what did that to you?" I jumped back a bit but remembered 'Its just a dream' then I replied "It was the Banditsnatch" I said as he smiled and replied "The Banditsnacher?" His body then disappeared and his head moved close to may arm. "What are you doing?" I asked as he replied "It needs to be purified by someone with an evaporating skills." his head moved closer and closer to my arm…I became extremely nervous and said "I'll be fine once I wake up." He looked at me in disbelief for a bit but then his smile returned to his as he said "At least let me bind it for you." he then pulled out a pink cloth and wrapped it around my cut…he then asked "What's your name?" I cleared my throat and said "Blossom." He took a step back and asked "They Blossom?" I looked around nervously and replied "Yes but there's been a debate about that." He's smile vanished again as he said "I never get involved with politics" he then gave a huge sigh and said "Well you best be on your way." He began to fly away until I stepped forward and asked "Can you help me find the Hare and The Hatter?" He vanished and in a blink of an eye he then said "I think I can." He then vanished again. I looked around for any trace of him but there was none. A voice in the distance then asked "Coming?" I turned around to see the cat off in the distance. I followed after him as he vanished and disappeared throughout the forest…as I ventured deeper and deeper I soon found the light at the end of the forest. I walked out to the opening to see…

(To be continued)


	4. 4 the hare and the hatter

Blossom in Wonder Land 

Chapter 4: The Hare and The Hatter

I walked out to the opening to see that some sort of Party was going on. The cat had vanished and in the distance that was only a few yards away I saw a boy that seemed to be my age. His face was being blocked by his light blue hat that had a light pink scarf wrapped around it. He was sitting at the head chair. I could see that he had bright orange hair and he wore a whiter over coat. On one of the other chairs was a boy with rabbit like ears, he had black hair and wore a black over coat. He was sleeping but he had glasses on. Also he had a scythe shaped hair.

~Mad Hatter's P.O.V~

I was having a pleasant dream about the good old days. When Blossom first visited Underland. We where the same age. Blossom and I were running into the Red Queen's rose garden. We were having so much fun until…the skies quickly became black, I could hear the laughter of the Red Queen in the distance. Blossom held my arm in fear of what might happen I looked around the area for anything that could pop out and attack. Then I looked in the sky. My eyes grew small as the terrifying Jabawaky was coming close to us and fast. I grabbed Blossom's hand and we quickly tried to run away. The beast let out a terrifying roar and as fear quickly consumed me…I let go of Blossom's hand…only for a second…I continued to run till I heard someone say "Dexter help!" I turned around to see Blossom had tripped over a root…her eyes filled with fear. "Blossom!" I yelled out as I tried to run back but it was to late. The Jabbawaky landed right behind her. "Blossom!" I yelled out again. She wasn't looking at me but at the Jabbawaky. He was covered in black scales. His eyes where also blood red as he glared at Blossom. The Vorpal sword was no where to be found but I heard the Red Queen yell out "Aku! Kill her!"

"NO!" I yelled out but I was to late, to slow, and out of time. Because when I was about to get Blossom out of there the Jabbawaky attacked by shooting a purple like flame that consumed Blossom.

I shook awake. 'It was just a nightmare Dex. Just a bad dream.' I thought to myself as I looked around. But in the distance…something caught my attention. 'It can't be is that-'

"Blossom?" I asked myself as I sat up. I also seemed to have woken up Dib and Buttercup but I didn't care. I walked on the table and made my way over to Blossom. 'She's much shorter then I remember' I thought to myself but I didn't care. I made my way past Buttercup, then Dib and in a matter of minutes I was standing in front of Blossom. "Its you." I said with a smile on my face. "No its not! Danny brought us the wrong Blossom!" Buttercup said as Dib added "it's the wrong Blossom?" He then pulled down his rabbit ears as if it would convert him. I glared at Buttercup and looked back at Blossom…there was no mistaken, it was the real Blossom. "I know you anywhere." I said to her as I then turned to the others and said "I know her anywhere! it's the right Blossom!" Buttercup and Dib began to laugh as I grabbed Blossom's hand and pulled her along next to me as we walked on the table to our seats. "Its so good to see you again but you know your terribly late for tea." I smiled at her and placed her on the chair next to mine. "Who are you again? You look so familiar…but I don't think we've ever met." She said as she looked at me. My heart felt as if it had just broken in two. I looked at her a bit but before I could reply, Nirgil Jr appeared. Dib freaked out a bit as Nirgil Jr just smiled innocently and that made me sick.

"Tea?" asked Dib as he poured a cup of tea for Nigil. I turned my attention to Blossom and was about to ask if she'd like to know why she was here but I accidentally yelled out "Down with bloody big hair!" I covered my mouth and blushed in embarrassment. "Bloody what?" asked Blossom. I looked around the table glaring at everyone not to tell her but Nirgil just had to say "Bloody big hair is meaning the Red Queen meaning to slay or get rid of her." I glared at Nirgil with almost all the hate I had in me. I stood up from my seat and made my way towards him as I said "Well maybe if someone was there when the Jabbawaky attacked we wouldn't be here." He tilted his head to the right a bit and replied "that day was not my fault."

I was now completely angry at the cat that said 'was not my fault' he just left with his tail between his legs like a scaredy cat. "If you where there than we might have had our chance to get back the vorple sword but you out of all people decided to run off! You no good back stabbing horrible little-" I stopped there when I heard Blossom say "Hatter!" I turned around to face her…well…more like look down at her as she looked worried. My heart ached a bit from the look in her eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered as my cheeks dusted with a light color of pink from embarrassment. "What happened Dexter? You used to be the life of a party and did the best futterwaken." Nirgil said. I turned back around to face him but I then heard Blossom ask "Futter what?"

"FutterWaken!" Dib yelled from across from her. Then thankfully Buttercup said "it's a dance…only dorkster here could ever pull it off." Nirgil gave me that 'Oh-come-on-your-not-still-mad?' look as I explained "On Fratiouce day…when my sister once again wears the crown I shall FutterWaken…vigorously." I walked back over to my seat and sat down next to Blossom. "now will someone pass-" I stopped as I heard a bark in the distance…that could only mean "Mandark" I reached in my pocket looking for the right potion. Once I had it I forced Blossom to drink it. 'quickly! Quickly!' I told myself as the sounds of barking became louder. She began to shrink even more. The perfect size to fit in a tea pot. All though…I couldn't help but blush because now her cloths where to big for her…but I hurried and placed her in the pot. 'let me out!' I heard her say but I just ignored her as Mandark was now in the clearing with his red knights and "Courage?" I whispered to myself.

(To be continued)


	5. Red Knight

**Blossom in Wonder Land**

**Chapter 5: Red Knight!**

"**Courage?" I whispered to myself. Mandark began to walk over to our table as he taunted "If it isn't my favorite table of failures…but that's not why I'm here…now…tell me…have any of you seen Blossom at all…only because the Red Queen is just dieing to meet her." I began to grid my teeth…not by annoyance but by rage…'If I know the Red Queen then she just wants to meet Blossom so she can 'take off her head'…that stupid hag just fills me with so much rage inside.**

"**What do you want us to tell you? 'Oh sorry but no?' or better yet 'Oh Blossom is right here?" I said as I glared at him. He smirked a bit and walked over to me. "It would be best if you keep your mouth shut." He then wrapped his hand around my neck and whispered "Unless you wish to lose your head…you freak."**

'**That's it!' I yelled in my head. I was about to stand up and beat the crap out of Mandark but a voice in my head said 'no don't! Blossom might become endangered if you do so.' I stopped myself…'Blossom…she would become hurt if I don't control myself. You have to calm down Dexter…for her.'**

**It was silent for a bit till Mandark then asked "What's the matter hatter? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted until Nirgil Jr said "No I'm over here." Mandark looked away from me towards Nirgil. "So little Nirgil the scaredy cat returns to show his face once again after running away from there queen, eh?" Nigil kept a calm face but his eyes where boiling over with rage. "I never said I ran away…it was never my fault." he said as he then took a sip from his cup. **

**For once I was glad that he was on our side. Mandark walked away from me towards Nirgil. "So your saying that it wasn't your fault when everyone else was trying to help one another or fight off the Jabbawacky, and here you are saying it wasn't your fault?" He was now standing next to Nirgil as I heard him whisper "You even let your own father die that day you no good back stabber." he had a sinister smile on his face as he continued to stand next to Nirgil. **

**Nigil's eyes began to water…anger, rage, sorrow, gilt, and sadness seemed to have consumed him, and in a blink of an eye. Nirgil had vanished in a puff of smoke. "Ha what a coward…can't even stand up for himself…how pathetic." Mandark said as he began to laugh. I glared at him though his back was turned to me he could not see my glare. **

**I then felt a sharp pain on my left leg. I looked down to see who had caused it to see that it was none other then Courage. His eyes where filled with sorrow and despair. 'what has the Red Queen done to them?' I wondered. I then realized that he was looking at the tea pot. 'He must have been asked to find Blossom? If so then I have to stop him.' **

"**Done with the Red Queen" I whispered so only he could hear. He took his gaze from the pot towards me. He nodded and vanished under the table. He ran out on the other side towards where Nigil was sitting at and ran off towards the woods. "Follow that stupid dog!" Mandark commanded as he began to walk off till Dib yelled out "DON'T FORGET YOUR TEA!" he then threw a tea cup at him and hit him in the back of the head sending him crashing into the ground. **

"**Why you no good-" Mandark was cut off short by Dib throwing a plate and other objects. He turned to me and mouthed out the words 'get out of here' I nodded in agreement and slipped into the forest while Buttercup and Dib threw plates, spoons, forks, cups, bowls, food, and knives. Once at a far away distance I opened the top of the tea pot to see if Blossom was okay…but sadly I saw her…well…she did grow smaller so naturally that would happen.**

**My face was completely red from embarrassment. I shut the tea pot's lid and looked away. 'oh great Dex…now she's gonna think you're a perv…great, just great.' I thought to myself until and idea came to mind. "I need to barrow this." I said as I pulled a piece of fabric out of the pot. Working fast I turned the ripped up cloth into a beautiful gown. I smiled to myself for my accomplishment and slipped it into the pot as I then said "Try this on." **

**I continued to walk through the forest and after a few minutes she knocked on the tea pot to show that she was done. I opened the lid and placed her on my hat. 'she looks quiet lovely in that' I thought to myself as I continued to head towards my sister's place. "Dexter…what did Mandark mean by the Red Queen is dying to meet me?" she asked as she jumped off my hat to my shoulder. I looked away from her and replied "Well…what he meant was that…its all about you. You see something born of fire with mouth that bite and claws that snatch…you've been chosen to fight the Jabbawaky and it's your job to." I explained quiet well. I heard her give a slight huff and reply "I don't slay, I don't kill so put it out of your mind." She turned away from me and look up into the orange reddish sky. **

"**Out of my mind?" I asked myself. As I continued to walk. 'She's lost something…a piece of her heart, she's not the same as before…she's not the one I knew in the day of old.' I thought to myself…'Maybe if I teach her a lesson she'd remember who she is?' I thought to myself as I placed her on a stomp and continued to walk.**

"**Where are you going! You can't leave me here!" I heard her yell. I stopped in my tracks and turned around and walked back to her as I said "Your not the same as you were the last time…your missing something, a piece of your heart." I said as she looked at me oddly and then asked "What has the Red Queen done that was so bad, that I have to slay a jabberwocky?"**

**I looked around us, towards the sky looking for an answer so that I could find the right words to describe the Red Queen…a few words that began with the letter M came to mind like Murderer, Mutiny, Monster and more…but they couldn't describe the damage that she has done.**

**(To be Continued) **


	6. Chapter 6

_Blossom in Wonder Land_

Flash Back

"Was it that dream again Blossom?" asked my dad who was sitting on my bed next to me. "yes" I replied hiding underneath my blanket. He smiled a bit and asked "Well what was it about this time?" I looked at him for a few minutes, silence filled the room before I finally replied "Well…there's a Blue and gray cat that can talk and disappear." He looked at me a bit astonished before asking "Go on?" I cleared my throat a bit and said

"Then there's a mad hatter who has beautiful blue eyes, and a boy that yells at you if your late." He smiled warmly at me and asked "Is that a bad thing?" I shook my head 'no' and replied " The worst part is, is that there's a girl with red hair, she's very greedy and her favorite thing to say is 'off with there heads…she also has a black knight who wears a red cape and has a black heart shaped eye patch…and they have a beast called a Jabbawaky, Jub Jub bird, and a BanditSnatcher and they send them to hurt all the villagers." He still smiled warmly as he replied "Well its just a dream…so if it ever happens again then just pinch yourself" he said as he gave me a pinch on the shoulder…"Ouch!" I said as he laughed a bit. I laughed along with him and we laughed like that for a few minutes. As I then asked "Have I gone mad?" His smile quickly vanished as he placed his hand over my head and said "I'm afraid so. You've gone mad, completely bonkers but let me tell you something…the best people in life always are."

End Flash Back

I was brought out of my thoughts by my sister Bubbles asking "Blossom are you okay?" I shook my head and replied "Yes just thinking is all." She giggled a bit and asked "Is it Lord Brick your thinking of or the boy with blue eyes?" the thought of Lord Brick being in my thoughts made me sick but when the thought of that boy with blue eyes made my cheeks heat up. She giggled even more and asked "Was I right?" I shook my head 'no' and said "It was that dream again. I've been having that same dream ever sense I was a little girl…is that normal?" I asked my sister. She looked at me confusedly for a few minutes before saying "I'm not sure, but we better go meet mom before she gets really mad."

I nodded in agreement and we quickly got dressed and made our way to see Ms. Keen our mother. She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. We quickly ran down them and where now at our mother's side. She smiled at us and turned to Bubbles and said "Lord James is out side waiting for you." I heard Bubbles give out a soft shriek in excitement and ran outside. Our mother then yelled out to her "Say hello then get in the cart we have a party to go to today!" Bubbles nodded her head in agreement and quickly shut the door behind her. My mother then turned to me and said "Today is a very special day. There's a surprise for you too." I tilted my head to the left a little in confusion. "A surprise?" I asked. She nodded and said "Go into my room and there should be a gift for you there." I was still confused but I figured that what ever it was that I'd find out when I got there. So I quickly made my way threw a large hallway then into another. When I finally made way into my mother's room I saw on the bed was a bright pink dress with dark red trimmings on the sleeves and on the bottom. There was also a bright red sash that when around the waste. It was beautiful.

I walked over to the beautiful dress and picked it up. There was a note on it that said

'To Blossom,

On your special day I give you a dress that I wear when I met your father.

From your beloved Mother,'

I smiled and quickly put on my new dress…there was pink stockings with them to but I hated to wear them but I did like the color. Still I would not be caught dead wearing them. I walked over to a near by mirror and looked at my reflection. The dress fitted me perfectly It also complemented my eyes as they seemed to have matched the color of my dress. I looked around to see if there was anything else that was suppose to go with the dress. I found another note that laid on a pier of red boots with black hearts on them. I slipped them on and made my way back to my mother.

I was at the top of the stairs that lead down to the lobby. I saw my mother down there and it seemed that she was talking to Mr. Jack our gardener. I began to make my way down the stairs. My shoes made a soft tapping noise when they hit the white tiled stairs. My mom looked over to me and smiled. Mr. Jack left as my mom made her way over to me. "Blossom darling how do you like your new outfit?" she asked as she smiled warmly at me. I twirled around a bit before I stopped myself and replied "I love it and the shoes thanks mom." I then hugged her to show how thankful I was, she then pushed me back a bit. Her hands where resting on my shoulders as she then said "That's not all." she then placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a white heart shaped charm necklace. She then took one step close to me and placed it around my neck.

It fitted perfectly but before I could say anything the clock bell rang. Showing that it was now 12pm. My mom then quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her as we made our way outside. Outside was a large cart the was being pulled by two white horses. Bubbles was with Lord James. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was one of the many people I disliked the most.

We waited till the horses finally stopped and calmed down a bit before we made our way into the cart. Bubbles and Seth went in first and shortly after me and mine and Bubbles mother followed. Once we were all in the cart it began to move. We were heading to Lord Brick's place. I disliked them all but Sir Boomer. He was the only one with a kind heart and I still remember Bubbles saying that she would want to date him but ever sense Sir Butch told her that she was wasting her time she just gave up and went with someone named James.

"Your not wearing your stockings, your not properly dressed." Complained my mother as she gave me a stern look. I looked back at her and asked "Proper? If thy decreed that a cod fish was proper to wear would you wear one?" She huffed a bit and seemed rather made at me as she said "Blossom not now. Today is a very special day." I looked away from her and said under my breath "well to me wearing stockings is like wearing a cod fish on my head."

Bubbles giggled a bit at my joke but then our mother glared at her and gave her 'stop-it-or else' look. Bubbles stopped immediately and the rest of the way there was silent not a single soul talked. It took us at least three hours before we finally made it there. There was two gentle men waiting at the mansions gate. 'They must there to check who's suppose to be at the party' I thought to myself, but again my thoughts were interrupted by my mother saying "Well here we are." I turned to her and then I looked out the window of the cart and sighed. There mansion was impressive but I hated coming here. We pulled up next to the gate and the two boys opened the door to help us out of the cart. They first helped Bubbles and me out then our mother and lord James.

Then one of the boys opened the gate and escorted us in. Our mom quickly pulled me and my sister along with her as we made our way into the mansion and past the lobby to the back yard where the party was being held. I saw Lord Brick, Sir Boomer, and Sir Butch. Out of the corner of my eye however I saw Lord James sneak off with a white haired girl. I was about to follow him to but someone grabbed me by the hand and turned me around to face them. It was Lord Brick…he was the eldest of the boys, he had bright red eyes and wear a red and black outfit. He had long orange hair that he kept in a pony tail and also was not wearing his red hat today. He was most likely told by his mother not to.

"So Ms. Utonium its been a while sense we've last seen each other." He said with the most stupidest smile. 'It has been a while sense we've last seen and I want to keep it like that' I thought to myself but I said "It has been a long time but I've been doing well, how about you?" He smiled a little more and pulled me over a place were everyone was dancing. He placed my hand the one he was holding on his shoulder and he grabbed my left hand and held it in his own while his right hand he wrapped around my waste.

But that wasn't the end of my nightmare, a slow song began to play and everyone left the floor only leaving me and Brick up here alone. I wanted to flee but I could not. It would be highly rude and would disgrace my family name. So I simple had to make due. I sighed a bit which caught Lord Brick's attention as he asked "Is there something wrong?" I looked him in the eyes and said "Yes, you see I'm really tired and I didn't get much rest." He looked at me oddly and then asked "Was it that dream that everyone talks about?" I nodded my head to show that he was right as he then said "Your mother always talked about you and you silly little fantasies. If you must rest then rest but do try and stop dreaming of stupid little animal's that can talk. I don't want to be questioned by people." He then let me go and I walked away from him. 'Talk about the no good stupid bossy-' I thought but I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I saw a black rabbit with blue eyes…he seemed to also be wearing cloths. He looked at me for a few minutes before he motioned me to follow him.

He then ran into the rose garden. I followed after him but as he continued to run I came across my sister Bubbles. She was sitting on a chair. Her hair was let down as she fanned herself. "Bubbles, where is lord James?" I asked. She quickly turned to me and said "I'm not sure. If you see him tell him where I am." I nodded in agreement and asked "Did you see a b lack rabbit go by here?" Bubbles looked at me oddly and replied "No why did it come by here?"

I nodded again and looked around for any trace of it a luckily I found him. He was behind another rose bush. He motioned me to follow him as he pulled out a clock out of the pocket of his coat and showed me the time. I was so confused on how a little thing like him was so smart but I know I would find the answer if I just catch him. He lead me threw the maze of rose bushes and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lord James…I stopped to see what he was doing and my eyes grew wide in shock…I saw James kissing the white haired girl…there was no denying it, no way out of it…he was cheating on Bubbles…"JAMES!" I yelled out. He stopped immediately and looked at me. The white haired girl scurried away as James was left to explain. He wiped his mouth with a white tissue. Black lip stick was smeared all over the tissue.

"Oh Blossom she was just a friend. I was saying hello to her." he explained nervously. "Men like you sicken me. How dare you cheat on Bubbles." I said as I glared at him. He laughed nervously and said "Yes but could you really tell Bubbles? I mean she would never trust me again." I continued to glare at him as I said "Yes but I'm not the one going behind her back." he laughed a little more and said "Yes but think of how happy I make her. Do you really want to take her happiness away from her?"

Before I could reply to his question Lord Brick grabbed me by the arm and said "Come here I have something for you." He then dragged me along with him. I could see a smug smile on James face that made me want to punch him, but sadly it would ruin my family name. Brick loosened his grip on my arm and move his hand and grabbed my hand. We walked over to a small white platform and he got on one knee. He was now holding both of my hands and smiled a bit as he said "Blossom Utonium…" he looked into my eyes as I looked into his as he asked "Will you be my wife?" at that moment I wanted nothing more then to run away but I also knew that everyone wanted to marry him. To boost our families reputation. I didn't wish to marry him…

"Brick…you're a Lord. And everyone wants me to be your wife but I…" I stopped I wanted to scream to the heavens that 'Brick you're a heartless jerk who could never understand me' but I couldn't bring myself to do so. So I looked around for anything as a way out…and then I saw that black rabbit again. "I…I have to think for a bit." I said as I ran off the white platform and chased after the black rabbit wearing cloths.

We went by the rose bush maze into a forest, past a large bridge to a tree sitting by itself on a hill. He ran behind the tree and he seemed to have disappeared. I followed after him but when I got behind the tree all I saw was a large hole, it was to big for just a rabbit.

Curious I looked down into the hole and asked "Hello? Is anyone down there?" I looked a little closer but in a blink of an eye I had fallen down the hole. It was official this was not a ordinary rabbits hole. There was flying beds, piano's, book shelved, tea pots, cups, spoons, lanterns, and doors. I continued to fall to what seemed like forever, but finally it came to an end. I saw the ground coming closer and closer but as I made impacted my head hit the ground and the world around me turned dark.

(To be continued)

Disclamer: I don't own anything...

Please leave a FRIENDLY comment. Also there are other cartoon characters in here but its mostly just the PPG's and Alice in wonder Land but I hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom in WonderLand

Chapter 7; Help is on its way

"Wake up! Please don't tell me your dead" a voice said. I opened my eyes but that was my mistake because I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I winced from the pain but I soon realized that there was a dog sitting in front of me. "W…Who are you?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head. He laughed nervously for a few minutes before he finally replied "My name's courage" I tilted my head to the left in confusion until it hit me…The Hatter had said that name before. It was when the …oh no the Red Knight!

"You where the one the Hatter trusted! He trusted you to lead them away!" I yelled in pure anger. I don't know why…I mean after all…he was just a dream. Nothing more…right? He wasn't real. So I shouldn't have to worry about…right?

Similar questions floated through my head. I felt so strange…like if I didn't do anything to help him…that something terrible would happen. "Is your name Blossom by any chance?" Courage asked. I was automatically snapped back to reality by the question. I looked at Courage for a few minutes before a sharp pain of gilt was felt in my heart as I replied in a depressed voice "It is…" I hesitated for a few minutes until I got enough courage to continue "but I'm not the Blossom that everyone is talking about"

I almost had the sense that tears would roll down my eyes any minute but luckily I kept them back. Courage smiled a bit and said "The Hatter would never have let Mandark and the red soldiers capture him if you weren't" When he said that I felt a little better…but "We need to save the hatter" I said. Courage looked at me oddly before he replied "But its not part of your destiny." I could have screamed at him when he said that…

"Ever since I fell down that rabbit hole I've been told who, what, and when I should do things and to tell you the truth I'm sick of it…so bring me to that Hatter or I'll do it myself" I said. Courage looked at me in disbelief for a few minutes before he nodded in agreement and laid down so I could jump on his. Once on his back I grabbed hold of his color and said "Grab the hat" He did as I instructed and in moments we made our way towards the red palace.

_Mad Hatter_

"tell me Dexter…where is Blossom?" Mandark asked as he held a dagger to my throat. I would have rather died then to have Mandark know where she was or that she was here. So deciding not to cooperate I replied "I don't know! Last time I saw her was when we were little and it was her first visit to Underland!" I knew full well that , that was a lie but I didn't need him to know that Blossom was back. He pulled the dagger away from my throat and turned his back on me.

"Dexter, Dexter, Dexter…if you tell me then we could have a fresh start…we could be friends and rule with the Red Queen." He turned back towards me. A smirk played his lips as he glared at me. He knew that I wasn't going to tell him so he said " If you don't tell me Dex then you know what would happen don't you?" I knew the answer 'Off with my head' but to just get under his skin I replied "Let me go?" Mandark began to laugh and then said "No…decapitation"

"Oh Mandark…I had no idea you could use big words…your so much scarier now then ever" I said sarcastically. Mandark didn't seem amused though. I smiled to myself as he seemed more peeved then ever.

"Funny Dex, very funny but lets see how the Red Queen will like your comedy routine" Mandark said as he glared at me.

_Blossom_

Me and Courage continued to head towards the red palace in hope's of saving the hatter…but something told me in my gut that I wasn't going to like it. But I knew I had to be strong and maybe in the end…the Hatter could help me leave this dream world.

(To be continued)


	8. Chapter 8

Blossom in WonderLand

Chapter 8: I'm On my way

We spent what seemed like hour's running, but we finally made it to the red palace. "I have a bad feeling about this" Courage said as we walked down a hill until we came to a mote that surrounded the castle. I wanted nothing more then to run away or faint right there because when we reached the castle's edge there was head of people of every age. From children, adults, teens, even babies. I felt weak and sick to my stomach…but I couldn't back down or leave the Hatter there. He was my only hope of getting out of here plus I would feel bad if anything bad happened to him so I turned to Courage and asked "Is there anyway over there?" Courage nodded and placed the hat on the ground as he then replied "If you get on the hat I can throw you over there that or you can try to make you way over there by jumping on the heads of the dead."

A hat ride sounded better then jumping on dead heads. So I gladly replied "Hat" Courage nodded and motioned me to get on the hat. I quickly got on and held on to the scarf that was wrapped around the hat. Courage then picked it up and throw it over the wall. The world around me kept spinning and Spinning until I made another hard landing but this time…I didn't hit my head against a rock.

I got to my feet, but sadly I was so dizzy that I fell back down.

I heard people in the distance talking. Curious, I went to go see what was going on.

Through the bushes I saw a girl around my age wearing yellow and red dress it a black sash, she had her hair up into two fluffy/ puffy ponytails. She had a gold crown with red ruby's as well. 'That must be the Red Queen?' I thought to myself as I hid behind the hat. Next to her was Otto, he seemed nervous and as if he didn't wish to be there.

"Hand me the rabbit" the Red Queen said as she glared at Otto. He began to sweat as he shuddered "uh, y-yes uh…your majesty" Out of a black bag that was next to him he pulled out…"Danny?" I whispered to myself as Otto said "Sorry Danny" then he handed Danny to the Queen as she snatched it away from him. She gave Otto a glare then said "Pathetic…this rabbit isn't fat enough, you failed your queen Otto…" she started as Otto began to panic more and more. She gave a slight sigh and continued "To the dungeon with him"

With in seconds, red soldiers had swarmed Otto and carried him away. "what a pity…" she started as she gave another sigh and continued "Oh well…now time for a perfect strike." across from her at least 8 yards away where at least 10 or so flamingo's as they stand in a perfect triangle form. There legs where tied to the ground so that they couldn't get away. "Four!" The Queen yelled as she threw Danny at them, with in seconds all but 2 flamingo's where knocked down. Danny had rolled right into some bushes. Acting fast I slipped by the other's and ran over towards where Danny was thrown. "Danny? Danny?" I whispered until I heard him say "Who's there?" I walked into his view and asked "Are you okay?" He nodded and got to his feet as he replied "Yes" he then muttered "Jeez what a witch, everyone's ether to small, to fat, not fat enough-" I interrupted his rant by asking "Do you have any more cake?" the reason as to why for my question was because…I was done with being short. He gave me a questionable look before he realized what I meant and asked "The one that make's you grow?" I nodded as he dug though one of his pockets and said "Ya I think I have some more…hold on a sec" with in at least two seconds he hand pulled out the cake and handed it to me. I gladly took it as Danny then said "Only two bits" I nodded and followed orders. He gasped a bit and sternly said "Not now she might see you!" but it was already to late. I was growing. "Oh dear" Danny said as we heard the Red Queen yell "Skinny! Where are you! Skinny!"

'This isn't good' I thought to myself as I grown from the size of a door mouse to my normal size. Danny quickly ran out of the bushes towards the Red Queen in hope's of distracting her, but sadly it failed because I had over grown the tree's…and sadly out grew my cloths. "And who are you?" she asked in a snobby tone. My tongue felt as if it had been tied, but luckily thanks to Danny he explained "ummm she's uh…uh 'Who' your majesty"

She tilted her head and looked at me. An idea soon came to mind as I said "y-yes I'm a 'who' and have been kicked out of my home." she smiled a bit and asked "why?"

'think Blossom, think!' I thought to myself as something else came to mind "b-because of my hair" I mentally kicked myself for how stupid that sounded but hopefully she was stupid enough to believe that white lie. "what's wrong with your hair?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously. I began to sweat a bit from the pressure but an idea came to mind as I explained "Because of how…long it is…ya that's it…my hair was-" I was cut off by her placing her hand up and saying "No problem, you can stay here in my castle with me IF you promise me that you will not betray me or make fun of my Suesan."

Suesan? What an odd name…but I have to make the promise…and I'm sure that Suesan might be a nice person…hopefully. I nodded to her terms. She then turned to her "followers" and told them "Get this girl some cloths! Cloths for this ugly girl!"

'I'm not ugly.' I thought to myself as a bunch of girls surrounded me and escorted me into the castle.

_Hatter_

"Where is she Dexter" Mandark asked for the seventh time. I turned my head in the opposite direction from where Mandark was standing and replied "Why should I have to tell a low life like you anything" At that I could tell I got on his bad side as he punched the wall. His eyes glowing red with rage and anger. "How dare you Dex…for that I'll see to it that your head shall be removed!"

"To late…I've already lost my head" I replied with a smug smirk on my face. "THAT'S IT! YOUR THROUGH!" He yelled as he grabbed a small dagger. "oh please don't hurt me Suesan…please oh please oh please" I said sarcastically.

'I'll do what ever it take's to make sure that Blossom will be okay in the end.' I thought to myself as I glared at Mandark.

"Three days from now…you shall pay for your actions" Mandark said as he made his way towards the exit and before he shut the door his final words where "and I shall have my revenge" and with that he slammed the door shut.

"Blossom…please be okay" I said to myself as I looked out a small window, it showed red skies with black clouds…it was an ugly sky but…hopefully our nightmare would end soon…hopefully.

~a few hours later~

"Dexter?" a voice said. I looked away from the window to see Danny. "Oh hi" I said as I blinked a few times. "Any news?" I asked as Danny nodded and replied "Blossom's here…with the Red Queen"

(To be continued)


	9. Trouble in the castle

Blossom in WonderLand

Chapter 9: trouble in the castle 

Danny nodded and replied "Blossom's here…with the Red Queen" a long awkward silence be feel us. 'she's…been captured?' I asked myself…"SHE'S BEEN CAPYURED?" I yelled as Danny laid his ears flat against the back of his head. "n-no" he hesitated but continued and said "she's a guest" before I could ask as to 'WHY!' Mandark kicked open my cell door. He glared at me and Danny as he said "You rabbit…get the hell out" not wanting to argue Danny made his way towards the door. He shot me one last look before Mandark kicked him out of the room and slammed the door. He turned to me…rage and hate filled his eyes. "I'm done playing hatter…where is Blossom?" He asked standing in front of the door. I gave a slight huff and replied "Blossom? Blossom?…sorry but the name doesn't ring a bell" Mandarks face glowed a bright red with anger and I couldn't help but smile in victory at his dismay.

"Maybe you'll remember after you talk with the Red Queen" Mandark said as he grabbed my shirt's collar and dragged me out of the room.

_Blossom_

Three girls dressed me in a red, black, and yellow dress. The three girls laughed in unison. "Hey Lee hand me that what ya call it thingy" one of the three girls asked. The girl with tall long red hair turned around to what I believed was her sister with blue-ish hair. "What is it?" she said as she glared at the girl with red hair. I couldn't see her eyes. They were being blocked by her hair. "Can you pass me that thingy?" The girl with blue hair asked as she pointed over to one of the desks that had a hair curler. "ya ya…just shut it Marie" the red hed gril said as she picked it up and threw it at the blue hair girl. Sadly she didn't catch it as it hit her face causing her to fall down.

_Red Queen_

"What is taking her so long!" I yelled as one of the red soldiers said "The kankers are dressing her my lady" I was impatient…it shouldn't take this long for an ugly person to dress. I mean perfect people like me yes…we take forever so we look beautiful and nice. I sighed in annoyance. "Be patient queen your guest will arrive any minute now" The red soldier reassured. "Okay" I said bordly as I played with my hair. I looked out one of the stained glass windows. The sky was a beautiful red with black clouds. I began to day dream…about me and the red knight…together. However I was snapped back to reality by the new girl walking into my thrown room with Lee, May, and Marie following behind her. The Kanker Girls were covered in burses and cuts. It made me question what they where doing but knowing them they most likely got into a fight or something.

"Well come my friends" I said as my new friend gave me a worried look. 'she must be nervous to be in the presence of someone as perfect as me' I thought to myself as I smiled. "h-hello" she said nervously. "come…sit…don't be nervous I won't bit" I said as she slowly walked over towards me. I shot the Kankers a glare that said 'get-the-hell-out'

Without hesitating they ran out of the room like the dogs they were. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. My servants brought her a chair that was placed next to me. She walked over and took her seat as I waved everyone to leave. "So is your name Ummm or was it just that, that stupid rabbit got your name wrong?" I asked. She stood up straight, completely nervous, her eyes seemed to wonder the room for some odd reason as she then said "No…m-my name is u-um…Sakura"

'Sakura?' I asked myself…'what an odd name' oh well…"So where are you from?" I asked changing the subject…however before she could answer my darling Mandark came in the room. A boy behind him with bright orange hair, wearing the most ugliest hat ever followed behind him, his hands where bound and he seemed rather uneasy. "And who is this?" I asked my darling Mandark as he lowered his head in respect to me and turned back to the orange haired boy. "This is the hatter…he was friends with that ugly wretch named Blossom"

_Blossom_

'what's with everyone calling me ugly!' I asked myself. I was annoyed and worried. But I had to keep my cool. The Hatter was forced down on his knees. I let out a small gasp and it seemed to have caught both the Red Queen and Red Knight's attention. "h-how is that?" The Red Knight asked in disbelief. The Red Queen shot me a confused look but turned back to the red knight and said "Sakura…my new friend" for some odd reason he seemed dumb founded. 'why is he looking at me like that?' I asked myself until the Red Queen seemed to snap both me and Mandark back to reality as she asked "So why is this thing" she pointed at the Hatter as if he was a sewer rat and continued "Here in my perfect presents?"

'perfect? There's no such thing as a "perfect person' I thought to myself as Mandark said "He seems to being difficult…he refuses to tell me where Blossom is" Mandark gave me some odd look but Hatter brought his attention back towards him as the Hatter said "Correction Mandark…I didn't refuse to tell you where Blossom is or was…I simple don't know where she is" The Red Knights face turned a bright red as he yelled "I bet you do know where that bloody girl is! You just want to protect her because you have a thing with her!" My face turned bright red…same with the Hatters…the room fell in awkward silence.

(To be continued)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi this is 2 be loved! I'd just like to thank those on and for the kind reviews. So Thank you so much! I hope you leave a friendly comment and have a great day…Now for the story!

'A thing?' I asked myself as the Hatter snapped at Mandark and yelled "What are you even thinking you big headed fool! I don't have a 'thing' with Blossom! I haven't even seen her since she left Underland!" I've never seen someone so mad before…and to tell you the truth it was a bit intimidating but I couldn't tell whether or not his face was red from embarrassment or rage.

"Your lying! I know you are! Your saying one thing but your face tells a different story" Mandark said with a sly smile on his face as it seemed to have caught the hatter off guard. The Hatter looked away in what seemed like defeat. I couldn't help but feel sad for him, I wanted to stand up for him but if I did then who knows what could happen…'its best to play it safe then sorry' I thought to myself. Though my head said that my heart told me a different story.

_Hatter_

Mandark was getting on my nerves, but for Blossom's safety and for the safety of underland I had to know my place in this kind of a situation however I couldn't help but look back up and Mandark and say "Look who's talking "suesan" you call me? The liar but in reality your only fooling yourself" it seemed to have made him annoyed yet curious as he asked in a cold voice "what do you mean by that?" I smiled, I got the question I wanted as I replied "You've had a crush on the White Queen since we we're kids…and here you are with the red Queen fooling yourself that this is right. I know your using her to gain power" I got the reaction I wanted as he glared down at me "take…that…BACK!" Mandark yelled. I smiled…I knew I could be useful to the Red Queen but I was just getting my kicks out of Mandark as he was filled with every bit of rage and hate.

"Enough!" The Red Queen yelled as she stood up from her thrown and walked towards me and Mandark.

She too glared down at me as she said with a cold voice "Never mention that wretched name in this palace again…unless you recon to lose your head." Though no one new it The White Queen was my older Sister, She annoyed me but I was angered at the fact that the Red Queen had the nerves to called her a 'wretch'

I was going to yell at the Red Queen for insulting my sister…but if I did that then…not only would I most likely get my head taken but Blossom…

She needs my help now more then ever since she's lost her true meaning…or what I like to call her 'muchness' anyways I have to devise a plan in order to make sure that me and Blossom could make it out alive.

_White Queen_

Like every day I was walking threw the castle courtyard, four of my closest friends walked with me, small talk was made here and there as I looked at the tree's. They where white cherry blossom tree's who's blossoms haven't even seemed to have bloomed yet. "Lee Lee, Mee Mee" I called. They finished there talk with Sam and Jenny as they said in unison "Yes?"

"Have you been talking with the tree's lately?" I asked as I continued to look at the cherry blossom tree's. "Why yes we have" they said in unison. "Could you speak with them a little nicer?" I asked. The nodded happily. I turned to the castle entrance. The door was open and I could see…'Courage?' I asked myself. I turned to my friends and said "Excuse me but there's something I must do" They nodded and headed to the south part of the castle and as soon as they where out of my sight I ran towards Courage.

"Miss Dee Dee!" Courage called out sounding almost out of breath. I knelt down to Courage's eye level. "Blossom" he said as he took a deep breath of air and continued "She's returned to Underland, and…" he gasped for air and continued "I accidentally let her divert from her destine path" Courage then slumped over the ground sleepy and tired. "Where is she now?" I asked as he replied "At Princesses Castle, she has Dexter to" I let out a small gasp in fear for Dex but knowing that Blossom was there meant "We have our champion" I said as I pat Courage on the head. "And as long as Blossom and Dexter are together they should be fine"

(To be continued)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: wow…sorry for the LATE update. Things happened and I've been brain dead lately. Shit and other things have happened so far. Anyways as always R&R. No Flames, pointers welcome. Oh and random time warps may occur during this fanfic. Also this may be a bit off track from the actual story. This is more filler then anything else by the way...2 be loved was ONCE my user name that has been changed to Mysterious Personal Paranoia. just so there is no confusion.

Disclaimer: why the heck would I write a disclaimer if I owned this? Anyways just so you know…I own NOTHING!

**Blossom In WonderLand**

**Chapter 11: March Hare's plan**

**~Author's Point~**

It had been a total of two days since Dexter and Blossom had first arrived at the Red queens castle and during this time Dib Membrane, the March Hare had been traveling towards the White Queen's castle to tell her the grave news of her brothers capture. He sighed and flattened his ears against his head. He wore his usual black coat with black jeans, and a blue shirt with black shoes. Dib was taking the long way towards the white queens castle to avoid capture from the red knight and soldiers. He sighed "This sucks" he muttered to himself. "Indeed it does" a voice said from behind him. Taken off guard by the sudden reply, Dib had found himself, face planted on the ground due to tripping over a fallen tree, but just as quickly as he fell he immediately jumped to his feet, raised his hands in a (poor) battle stance but soon dropped them once recognizing who it was. "Nirgel! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up behind me!" Dib yelled clearly pissed. Nirgel who appeared to be pondering over this for a few seconds replied " nine times but that's besides the point…" Nirgel continued as he vanished then re-appeared next to Dib "The question here is…what are you doing here by yourself? Where's Dexter and Blossom?"

Dib stared at his feet in dismay, his ears flat against his head. "Dexter was captured by the red knight…I don't know what happened to Blossom but I went here to one: avoid capture and two: head to the white queens castle to inform her what had happened to Dexter" Nirgel pretended to sound alarmed and gasped. Dib's ears picked up the fakeness and mockery from Nirgel's actions. "This is no joking matter! Blossom needs Dexter to help her find the Vorple sword and defeat the Jabbawakey and Dexter needs Blossom to help retrieve the crown for his sister!" Dib yelled arms at his side, hands clenched into fists. Though Nirgel just smiled "Have you ever heard a story where the bad guys win?" He suddenly asked. Dib looked up dumbfounded "what?"

"Have you ever heard a story where the bad guys win?" Nirgel repeated. Dib blinked a few times but replied "well no but-" Nirgel cut Dib off by placing his index finger in front of Dib's face. "Then does this make any difference in the matter? If the bad guys never win in stories then do you think it changes the fact in real life? Weather they are alive or not…villains always meet a gruesome end. Weather its now, in 2 weeks or even 10,00 years from now. They never stay winning for long for a hero will act and defeat the evil for greed and power always clashes against love and friendship but no matter how much evil wished to win its tries will always been in vain"

Dib pushed Nirgel's hand away from his face "Your freaken' insane" was all Dib said as he sighed in annoyance and continued walking towards the white castle but stopped a few feet away and turned around towards Nirgel. "Oh and one more thing…" he said digging into his pocket looking at a very confused Nirgel and within seconds dug a tea cup out of his pocket "YOU FORGOT THIS!" and whipped it a Nirgel. Nirgel dodged just in time as the tea cup impacted a tree and shattered on impact. "please lets not resort to brutality that cave men would use" Nirgel said a smile playing at his lips. "Shut up!" Dib said enraged, but his anger soon faded and turned to nothing but despair and depression. "you have NO idea what the Red Queen has done, and if she wins there's no telling what might happen. I mean, you take EVERYTHING as a joke and yet you have NO idea what the Red Queen has done." as Dib said this flames of hate and anger rose in Nirgel as he pinned Dib to a near by tree, claws on his throat ready to cut, though his smile never left. "You say that I don't know anything, and hell why not believe you. But I DO know what the Red Queen has done, I DO know what it felt like to lose a father to her war. So do even start acting as if it only revolves around you, we both may have lost our families but at least you still HAVE a family. You have a sister! I have no one" Nirgel then removed his claws from around Dib's throat and aloud him to fall to the forest floor. Dib's eyes looked onward as if not looking at anything but Nirgel continued "I know what pain you've felt when you lost your father but hell, our family is gone and as soon as you get that in that crazy head of yours the better off you'll be" and with that Nirgel made his leave towards the red queens castle leaving Dib behind.

(to be continued)


End file.
